ORS Introduction
Homebrew Reference Book: The Old Republic Sourcebook Greetings. I am master Gnost-Dural, keeper of the Jedi archives. As master of Jedi lore, it is my sacred duty to shepherd and protect the sum total of all knowledge collected in the long history of the Republic, and to preserve it for future generations. The volume you now hold before you is the culmination of many trillions of hours of work by untold numbers of sentients across the vast galaxy. Throughout this book, you will see multiple entries from an encyclopedia called the Codex. A marvel of modern technology, it collects data on people, places, ships, weapons, creatures, and much, much more. Use it to your advantage- use it to learn, to expand the limits of your understanding, to approach that which is unattainable and yet everworthy: peace and enlightenment. Such is the purpose of the Republic and the Jedi order... Such is the will of the Force. A Galaxy of Possibilities In the The Old Republic Era, you will be able to explore the rich and diverse Star Wars universe three hundred years after the events of Knights of the Old Republic. In this age, the galaxy is divided between the legendary Old Republic and the dark Sith Empire. Turmoil is everywhere; civil uprisings, gang wars and military coups have created conflict and confusion on countless worlds, and the fragile peace between the Republic and the Empire threatens to unravel into a galaxy-spanning war... Over 3,000 Years Before Darth Vader Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, The Old Republic stood as a bastion of peace in the galaxy for a thousand generations. Several centuries ago, the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known emerged in the form of the dark Sith Empire. After a volatile war, the Republic emerged victorious and The Sith were assumed to be extinct. Nonetheless, The Jedi have maintained a constant vigil over the ancient Sith homeworld, Korriban, to protect the galaxy from the darkness that still resides in the planet's tombs. In a bold and surprising move, the Sith armada attacked the Republic space station above Korriban in order to reclaim the planet. Though a small group of survivors escaped to warn of the Imperial invasion, it was only a minor reprieve for the Republic. Korriban was one of several worlds to fall in the initial onslaught, and in the years that followed, the Republic suffered many more painful defeats. Emboldened by their numerous victories, the Empire soon moved to conquer The Core Worlds, luring the Republic fleet out of position and launching a surprise attack against the noble world of Alderaan. The courageous stand on Alderaan rallied the spirits of Republic defenders across the galaxy, but the balance of the power remained in the Empire's favor. This only fueled the surprise felt when the Imperial Dark Council extended the offer to the Republic to engage in peace negotiations. Suspecting possible treachery, Republic officials agreed to meet on Alderaan, but insisted that The Jedi Order marshal all its resources to provide comprehensive security. The Jedi complied, sending most senior members of the Order to Alderaan, and leaving only a token force in the Temple on Coruscant. What followed has come to be known as the Sacking of Coruscant. Led by Darth Malgus and his armies of Sith warriors, the Empire laid siege to the Republic homeworld, massacring the Jedi garrisoned there and storming the capital. After destroying The Jedi Temple and overwhelming the Republic's defenses, Imperial forces occupied Coruscant, holding the planet hostage while negotiations restarted on Alderaan. With their capital at stake, Republic officials had little choice but to agree to the Empire's terms. The Treaty of Coruscant was signed, forcing the Republic to cede control of several star systems and to acknowledge new boundaries of Imperial dominion. Though the treaty brought about an official end to the war, tensions between the two sides have remained high over the last several years, and now, a return to open war seems all but inevitable... This is the setting for Star Wars: The Old Republic! Category:Homebrew Content